User talk:Coffee BAM!
Wanna See my Archieve talk Page? Just click here if you want to see it. From now on Use this talk page! Note by: Cofee BAM! Blink Garlic I has a Gatlix that blink. Sorry, I didn't leave message at the right place. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 14:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) New plants Can you make these plants for me? I spent all day doing that page and you deleted it. How smart of you Why? Why do you keep deleting sugar cane? Pufflesrcute 04:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns into magic sugar that flies and moves the plant. Pufflesrcute 04:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wizard-shroom Pufflesrcute 04:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) It turns into sugar that moves along the ground, taking the plant with it. Pufflesrcute 04:55, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Pufflesrcute 04:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you not understand it? Pufflesrcute 05:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) A plant that switches other plants places? Pufflesrcute 05:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait, could I make another use for the Sugar Cane (I know one) and make another plant that switches plants places? Pufflesrcute 05:42, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Pufflesrcute 05:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I added the Glowstick to the gallery. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Error Sorry about the error. I can't use the mouse or the keyboard.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 02:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat I am in the chat now.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 06:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Problemo! I have trouble adding a new page. How can I fix this? Independence to your brains! KNIFE!!! Em...the Knife Zombie page...could I...maybe... re-edit... the description? THANKS!!! Leave your response at my talk page at this wiki. Biospark22 14:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Yes. Sorry I haven't been on very much lately. My computer isn't feeling very well and we're trying to get it fixed. I am using my Grandma's computer at the moment. I'll tell you when my computer is up and running. Joshandpingu 08:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ho, ho Yeah, right, as if I'd ever add more. And don't talk about nationalities, I've just got some interest in Chinese. Give it a rest, won't you? I'm not here for you to critizize me! Deleting Did you just deleted the Bungee Zombie Boss? Why? Tell me! Please, some wikia contibutor that made news for this idea was pretty much my idea for making a boss zombie! Tell 3 reasons why you deleted this. LIly-ppppp- ? I don't get it. P.S. This may be the wrong choice to do, but I think you could restore it. Why aren't ya repsonding!? Lily-ppppp- ? I don't get it. Why? Why did you delete Brainiac Zombie?Hi. 13:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok. I'll create it again, but change it. your preferences?Hi. 19:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) OK! Yeah, I don't even want to make that plant. I just add it. Of course if you say yes, I will make and give it to another guy. Dung Dinh Anh 08:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just Just Old Gatling Pea, Old Repeater, Old Cattail and Old Lily Pad (making pic soon). Pufflesrcute 10:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Why did you remove the fact he's the final boss? I read you saying "There is no final boss." which is incorrect. The Legend of Zelda has a Final Boss, New Super Mario Bros. Wii has a final boss, even the original PvZ does so why can't PvZcc? The game will have to end at some point of time and I don't want my younger brother to be upset. He worked hard on this final boss and I think the game should have a Final Boss. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 11:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Doom-shroom Zombie Could you please help me make a Doom-shroom Zombie? Pokemon I used to have yellow but I don't know what happened to it but I'm thinking of getting Pokemon Black (and my friend says that as a gift, he's giving me a shiny Beheeyem level 100) COMPLIENS ARE MY POWER! 10:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Afraid I'm afraid, I want to make Nuclear Zombie Yeti, but i'm afraid someone will delete it, because i'm not good at making pages. Can you make it for me? I give you full permission.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 17:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Blinking Wall-Nut Here is a blinking Wall-Nut. A TON OF BLINKING PLANTS HERE IS A LOT OF BLINKING PLANTS. sorry about the lines from my computer.user talk:pvzaddict1276Wanna Talk?????????? 23:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) 015.JPG|Blinking torchwood. 005.JPG|Blinking spikeweed 011.JPG|Blinking Kernal-Pult (Middle one) 013.JPG|Blinking Plantern. 012.JPG|A blinking snow pea. 008.JPG|Blinking split pea 014.JPG|Blinking scaredy-shroom 006.JPG|Blinking spikerock. 017.JPG|Blinking threepeater head. Hello. It appears that you deleted my page "Zombie Peashooter" yesterday for lack of content. I have added more sentences to the description and I have a photo ready to upload after the page is posted. I have tried to re-post the page, but I keep getting an error that you have deleted it previously for lack of content. Can you please tell me how I can get it re-posted? Also, I have another question for you. It appears that user Pufflesrcute has uploaded a picture of a Harpy-Shooter on July 8th just like one I created and uploaded on June 23rd. His picture is completely identical to mine and looks like an actual copy. Should his picture be deleted? Thank you, Strawscarecrow 13:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC)StrawscarecrowStrawscarecrow 13:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Answer me please! 1. How do you play Plants vs. Zombies DS version on PC? 2. How old are you? 3. What do you think about my black plants and zombies? (Note: I use Microsoft Office Picture Manager to do those. Here's my another idea, I'll give it to you, may be: Black Dirt-Bucketshield Football Zombie) 4. How to change the signature? That's all. Thanks.Dung Dinh Anh 06:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Information of the Gatlee-peater Did you create this plant? If you did, Then Please fill up the following information for the Gatlee-peater so that I can make a better page for the Gatlee-peater. I know that there is a page called Gatpeater but I want to make a better page and I will call it Gatlee-peater. For now fill up the following information: 1.Firing Speed 2.Recharge 3.Almanac Entry 4.Upgrade 5.Cost 6.Special 7.Range Respond at my talk page. Repeater1919 09:58, July 25, 2011(UTC) Radu lied hey Coffee BAM!!!, Radu put the picture of Snow Gatling Pea on the Created Plants and Zombies part. Can I block him? That pictures not even his! Contest! Contest here! My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs = Level 3-5 Plants vs. Zombies DS Hey Cofee Bam, in the level 3-5, or Heat Wave in Plants vs. Zombies DS, how to shout now? My plants are getting tired! Dung Dinh Anh 09:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete the old page of the Gatpeater I will make a better page for Gatpeater so please delete the old page of Gatpeater but do not delete the better page of Gatpeater once I make the better page, just delete the old one. Note: Pvzaddict1276 allowed me to delete the old page. Another Note: Ignore this message since I created a better page. Repeater1919 04:41 July 30, 2011 (UTC) My last question Do you know the answer of my question about Heat Wave on PC yet?Dung Dinh Anh 12:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) blinking wallnut and blinking blover i found 2 blinking plants on plants vs zombies wikia page from blover Ghostmedic1223 10:23, July 31, 2011 (UTC)RAWR monster behind you Re Sorry... where you know it? Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 14:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC) question about ninja plants can I make just two more?(one ninja pea, one ninja squad, a combination of all of them) Radaradaninja 02:33, August 3, 2011 (UTC) CONTRIBUTOR ATTACK cofee there's this 60.53.51.54 wikia contributor who vandilized your Plants vs Zombies wiki userpage! he said "Fake and Gay" and some stupid stuff and he said also bad words so next time block your userpage from editing! Sincerely,Dr Edgar Zomboss Evil Blogs LET'S TALK! Cosmic shroom I think it was very nonsenseful plant anyway... and it cannot kill zombies until dead by freezing... It is not acceptable as the Plants because its nonsense ability.. Btw I want to delete it anyway, but I cannot. Thanks for delete it.. Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 07:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bring back the Weegee page! Title say all, beacause it was a famous page D:< NO WEEGEE 4 U nyanguru Game! Another present game here! My page.TalkBlogs page an anonymous user posted this: "Why don't I just shoot you with a bazooka?" I did not say that, someone else did. If you could, could youu ban him/her? Please? Launch me a mission note on if it worked at my talk page, this wiki. THANKS! Biospark22 15:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22